


Fire Me Higher

by sal_si_puedes



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: When time and place are right, and when they feel safe enough, Joe and Nicky enjoy teasing each other and making themselves wait for as long as they can. Nicky’s especially good at winding Joe up – up to a point where there’s no holding back. Pure smut.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe/Nicky
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Fire Me Higher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luna_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [luna_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/pseuds/luna_sol) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. Discord: lunasol#3102
> 
> 2\. Short prompts:  
> \- Competence  
> \- Premature ejaculation (on either side, but Joe is preferred)  
> \- Feral Nicky
> 
> 3\. Long prompts:  
> \- Miscommunication and pining - AU where Joe and Nicky aren't together but everyone else can see how good they are for each other (can be modern if that suits better)  
> \- The Guard running a job and accidentally running into Nile's mother and brother (OR someone from Kozac/Merrick find out about Nile's remaining family and kidnap them as leverage)  
> \- Feral, overly protective Nicky (oh gee, a theme...possibly a mood...)
> 
> 4\. DNWs: "exclusively" bottom Nicky - switching is fine, crackfic, major character death, scat/watersports/vomit

They are fortunate to have their own room this time, just like Andy has hers and Booker has his. That’s not always the case, and more often than not they prefer to stay close to each other even during the night anyway – it’s like sleeping around a campfire with them taking turns sleeping lightly and keeping watch over the others.

This time, though, they’re not on the run and the safe house is spacious enough. They feel safe and comfortable enough here in this remote location to exchange company for privacy. 

The first night here they just sleep. They sleep for ten hours straight, drained and exhausted from their last mission, and when they wake up the following day the sun is already high in the sky and Booker is banging his fist against the door to their room, yelling something about breakfast and a long overdue shopping trip to the nearby city.

Before they rise, though, Joe pulls Nicky in for a long, languid kiss, and when they break apart, there’s a glimmer in Nicky’s eyes that ignites a glowing spark of arousal deep down in Joe’s stomach. He bites his lips and runs his thumb over Nicky’s lower lip, his already half-hard cock swelling even more. “Hmmmm,” he hums, and Nicky smiles, letting just the very tip of his tongue dart out and giving the tip of Joe’s thumb the softest and faintest little lick.

Joe moans low in his throat and closes his eyes. He knows what Nicky’s up to, what he wants, and the mere thought of it sends a shiver of want through his entire body. 

“Come on,” Nicky says, taking Joe’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips. He places a soft kiss on Joe’s knuckles, and when Joe opens his eyes again, Nicky’s smiling. “The day is waiting for us. Booker and Andy are waiting for us. As is coffee.”

Joe loves this, the mirth and playfulness in Nicky’s voice. It’s far too seldom that they get to be like this nowadays, that they find the space and the time for this. He’s missed this, and from the look on Nicky’s face he can tell that Nicky has missed this, too. That he’s looking forward to this as much as Joe is.

Nicky keeps the undertone of teasing up all through the day, just like Joe has thought he would, over breakfast, during their shopping trip to the city, in the bistro they stop at for lunch, while he prepares dinner and while they eat. He’s all suggestive looks and fleeting touches, and whenever his cock swells, he doesn’t even pretend to hide the bulge growing in his pants. Booker and Andy groan, but there’s a deep-rooted affection in the way they roll their eyes as well. After almost two hundred years together even Booker knows how rare this is, how precious. They tease and mock, of course they do, but there’s no malice in it whatsoever. 

By the time they’ve finished dinner and Joe and Booker are doing the cleaning-up, Joe washing the dishes and Booker drying them, Joe’s so wound up with arousal he can barely think straight. Apparently, so is Nicky, Joe thinks when Nicky steps up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

Nicky’s incredibly hard, and when he hums against the nape of Joe’s neck, Joe drops the plate he’s been rinsing, and the sound it makes clattering against the remaining dishes in the foamy water causes Booker to raise his head and roll his eyes.

“Go,” Booker groans, and snatches the dish brush from Joe’s hand. “Just—Go. I’ll finish up here.”

Joe doesn’t have to be told twice. He wipes his hands against his thighs, sucking in a sharp breath when his fingers accidentally brush over his arousal. He grabs hold of Nicky’s arm and steers him out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards their room. 

They’re already kissing when Joe opens the door, greedy for more, and as soon as the door falls shut behind them, Joe grabs Nicky by his shirt and turns him around, shoving him against the door with his tongue still down Nicky’s throat and his leg worming its way between Nicky’s.

Nicky’s head hits the door not too gently, and Joe winces but just a split second later Nicky’s hands come up to cup Joe’s face, his hips rolling against Joe’s. It’s the most delicious, the most tantalizing sensation, a dance on a razor’s edge between _not quite enough_ and _far too much_. 

“I want you,” Joe moans into their kiss, his grip on Nicky’s shirt tightening. “I want you, I want you, I want you—”

“Si,” Nicky moans back, moving his hands to Joe’s back and letting them slide down Joe’s spine until they come to rest on Joe’s ass. “Si, oh _yes_ —”

It’s difficult, letting go of Nicky long enough to get him out of his clothes, and when Joe finally has him naked, he freezes for a moment. He can’t decide what he wants more, to sink to his knees and to swallow Nicky’s cock, his beautiful and very erect cock, or to throw Nicky down onto the bed, the floor, anywhere and fuck his brains out. Or if maybe he wants to stay just like this, hands balled into tight fists, staring at Nicky, who’s naked, incredibly aroused and earthshatteringly beautiful. 

Nicky chuckles and reaches for Joe’s belt. “Let us get you out of these now, too,” he says and swiftly undoes Joe’s belt and his pants. Joe loses track of how Nicky does it but finally he’s naked as well, and they’re somehow on the bed together.

Grinning over his shoulder, Nicky positions himself on his hands and knees and spreads his legs a little, and a moment later Joe finds himself kneeling between them, a bottle of lube in his hands. 

Joe’s hands are shaking as he opens the bottle and squeezes some of the clear gel onto his fingers. he takes a deep breath and brings his hand closer to Nicky’s crack, watching in wonder how Nicky offers himself to him like this. 

It’s not as difficult to take his time to prepare Nicky properly as Joe has thought it would be – and in another way it absolutely is the hardest thing Joe’s ever done. Nicky’s sounds of pleasure and need are the most potent aphrodisiac as is the way Nicky lets himself be worked open, the way he allows Joe inside, first one finger, then two, then three.

By the time Nicky’s prepared well enough, all loose and open, Joe’s so turned on he’s leaking pre-come. “I’m so turned on,” he moans as he withdraws his fingers and coats his cock with lube. “I want you so much I can’t—” His hips jerk, and he fucks into his own hand, hissing at the incredible sensation of skin against skin. “Fuck,” he moans as he positions himself, bringing the tip of his cock to Nicky’s entrance. “I—” The moment his cock nudges against Nicky’s hole, Joe knows he’s not going to last. “Oh, fuck—” he moans as his orgasm builds and crests even before he’s even inside. He grabs Nicky’s hip with his free hand and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment; his hips stutter, and he fucks into his hand once more – and then he comes.

All the build-up arousal, the need, every single one of Nicky’s wicked smiles and teasing touches, the way Nicky moans when he can sense that Joe’s on the verge of orgasm – all of that culminates in a climax so intense Joe’s entire body is shaking with it, shaking through it. 

Spurt after spurt Joe empties himself, shooting his release all over Nicky’s ass and lower back. Joe can’t stop staring and he can’t stifle the moans and curses and the incoherent words of praise and love that pour from his lips as he comes and comes and comes.

“Fuck,” he moans when he’s almost finished, and he lets go of his cock, wrapping his arms around Nicky’s body and pulling him up, pulling him against him, his still twitching cock aligned with Nicky’s crack and his hips rolling, his body riding out his orgasm rutting against Nicky, skin slick and overheated, and his pulse so high and hard he’s sure Nicky can feel it everywhere as well.

Joe’s breath is hot against Nicky’s throat as the last waves of climax run through him, and when he’s finally done, his lips curl into a breathless smile just as his fingers loosely curl around Nicky’s throat.

“Oh, Nicolò,” Joe moans, shaking his head. “What you do to me—”

Nicky turns his hand and catches Joe’s lips, fucking into Joe’s mouth with his tongue as deeply and as thoroughly as the angle permits. 

The aftershocks of his release still humming through him, Joe collapses onto his side, pulling Nicky down onto the mattress with him.

Nicky’s still hard, and he has his hand around his cock, just holding himself, not stroking. He counters the slow, lazy movements of Joe’s hips with mirroring ones of his own, Joe’s softening cock slick so very sensitive between them. 

“So good,” Joe kisses against Nicky’s throat, his shoulder, the back of his neck. “So fucking good…” He can feel Nicky chuckle, and then Nicky’s hips stutter, and Joe stills. “’t was too good,” he murmurs, tracing down Nicky’s arm with the tips of his fingers until he reaches Nicky’s hand where his fingers are wrapped around his cock. “I want to, but I don’t think I can.” He rolls his hips one last time, and Nicky’s cock swells against their fingers.

“Turn around,” Nicky rasps, his voice husky with arousal, and he nudges Joe a little until he begins to turn. When they’ve reversed their positions, Nicky now slotted against Joe’s back, Joe sighs and bends his right leg a little, shifting his weight a bit to give Nicky better access.

“Hmmmmm,” Nicky hums against the nape of Joe’s neck as his fingers carefully part Joe’s cheeks. “You are so beautiful like this…”

A low moan escapes Joe’s lips when the tip of Nicky’s middle finger nudges against his entrance, and he thinks of Nicky’s hole, all prepared and loose and slicked up with lube, and that image causes him to moan again and his cock to stir. 

Just like Joe, Nicky takes his time opening Joe up, and Joe can’t help but admire Nicky’s restraint. From the way Nicky’s breathing hitches whenever Joe’s muscles tighten Joe can tell how turned on Nicky is, how aroused. Eventually, Nicky’s fingers begin to tremble, and his preparations become sloppier, more urgent.

Joe’s moaning with pleasure and with new arousal, his fingers fisted into the fabric of the sheets and his cock fully erect once more. His hips are rocking shallowly, trying to get Nicky’s fingers even deeper inside, and the tip of his cock is leaving a thin trail of pre-come on the sheets where it slides against them.

Finally, Nicky withdraws his fingers and positions himself, and when his hips push forward and he breaches Joe’s body, when he slides into Joe’s tight heat with that one slow and gradual thrust, they both moan. For a moment, Nicky stills, and Joe holds his breath. Nicky’s hard and hot inside of him, and Joe’s so tight around Nicky’s cock, stretched and filled. He can feel Nicky throb inside of him, and when his muscles tighten a bit, he can feel Nicky’s cock twitch.

“So beautiful,” Nicky whispers, and his hand finds Joe’s and their fingers interlace. “So good…”

All Joe can do is nod. He brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses them, kisses Nicky’s fingers and his own, as Nicky begins to move inside of him. He longs to take himself in hand, but this is too precious to miss out on, so he keeps doing it for as long as he can – until he can feel that Nicky’s getting deliciously close to coming.

Nicky’s hips stutter, and Joe brings his and Nicky’s joined hands between his legs. He closes his fingers around his cock, and Nicky’s fingers close around his. Nicky’s thumb runs over Joe’s crown, and Joe can feel his muscles clench around Nicky’s cock, causing Nicky’s hips to stutter once more.

“So good,” Nicky moans, and Joe’s arousal builds and builds while Nicky keeps fucking him with his body and with his words. “So good, so good—”

The exact moment Joe knows Nicky’ not going to last much longer is when Nicky stills, and Joe can feel how his release tears through his entire body. He can feel how Nicky starts to come, how he empties himself deep inside of Joe, spilling himself in there again and again.

Nicky’s climax sets off Joe’s, and Nicky strokes him through it, Joe’s own fingers too numb with the intensity of his release to be of much help. It lasts even longer this time, and when Nicky’s hand slows, when Nicky’s cock stops pulsing, Joe’s mind begins to clear.

Nicky’s still inside of him, still half-hard, and Joe’s fingers have found Nicky’s again, sticky with come, loosely wrapped around Joe’s softening cock.

Nicky smiles against the nape of Joe’s neck, and Joe exhales shakily. 

“Good?” Nicky asks, and Joe can hear Nicky’s smile in that one word. 

Joe nods. “Yes,” he says and lets his eyes flutter shut. Nicky’s warm and solid against him, and for a moment, that’s all that matters. “Very.” He can feel Nicky’s cock slipping from his body a few heartbeats later and the soft whisper of Nicky’s lips against the nape of his neck. He’s going to rest his eyes for a while, he thinks, and then he’s going to try and finish what he started earlier.

Nicky smacks his lips behind Joe’s back, and Joe smiles. If he listens very closely, he can hear Nicky’s heartbeat. And that has to be the most beautiful thing in the world.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from Queen's song "Missfire". :)


End file.
